The objective of our program is to answer two major concerns in health related laboratory environments: (1) Find an error free, safe data entry system for computers. (2) Find a system to track and enter this data cost effectively. All samples or specimens need to be permanently marked, identified and tracked for many years. A bar code system consisting of properly selected hardware, (a high density demand printer and scanner) software, (designed for specific application) and label media (adhering and remaining scannable for years) is needed. Our current joint venture organization brings together over 20 years of experience in the areas of hardware, software and labeling. In addition, because of the eight years of specific medical label experience, we feel uniquely qualified to assemble a bar code system which will address the needs of NCI and Beyond. Phase I will allow us to provide a working system that will interface with any IBM-PC or compatible. Included would be special labels designed to meet NCI needs. Portions will be added by the Med/Graphics division of Lord Label, Fasson products, Digi-Trax Corporation, Zebra Technologies and Symbol Technologies. Preliminary on-site interviews will be conducted and follow-up in- service will be provided. Samplings and tests will be performed to determine software needs, label adhesion performance and hardware specifications. This will eventually lead to commercialization for various laboratory operations.